lucy_and_palsfandomcom-20200214-history
Korozashisakae's Mysterious Package
mugman sings about korozashisakae's mysterious package. based on a true story. Transcript Mugmansinging: ♪'in sunny apartment 203' sleeping peacefully is me just another normal day in the life of korozashisakae something causes me to stir wake up from your slumber the doorbell's calling out to me hey, it's mr. mail man the mail man handed me a box saying it was sent to me much to my curiosity it was sent by nobody mr. mail man, what is this? all he did was laugh and smile what could be inside the box mail man said was sent to me? what if it contains an alien sent by the Mothership to kill all humanity? what if it's disguised as an octopus holy s▬t this could be real what the hell should i do with this Mysterious Package???? oh for all i know this'll surely get me killed!! and everybody's gonna blame it on the guy next door please don't frame him he's a very nice man.......... oh god save me the octopus is gonna kill us mr. mail man why do you despise me so??? even michael jackson cannot save the world from demise say your final praers we're all gonna die today♪ Cupheadrapping: ♪'hey now boy whats caught your attention' a state of suspension, a horrid illusion whats this bout "we all gonna die"? yall cryin and ya don't kno y get your head outta your ass 4 the love of god just put it to rest now im here on the scene and ill exit the scene take my words 2 heart boy remember them pls♪ Mugmansinging: ♪'in sunny apartment 203' crying loudly It Is Me aliens are whispering "damn you boy now set me free" i can't take it anymore get this ufo away from me it's scaring me :( what if it's equipped with laser beams what if it can defy gravity what if it knows all there is to know then it'd know my bank account what the hell should i do with this mystERIOUS PACKAGE OOHHH for all i know this'll surely get me killed and everybody's gonna blame it on the guy next door Please Don't Frame Him he's a very nice man o h g o d save me the octopus is gonna kill us Mister Mail Man why do you despise me so........................ even MJ cannot save the world from demise say your final prayers we're all gonna die today♪ Cupheadtalking: STFU already! Mugmantalking: YOU KNOW WHAT?? CUPHEAD????????? ur hurting my feelings :( Cupheadtalking: good Mugmantalking: i rly do not appreciate u hurting my feelings............ Cupheadtalking: good Mugmantalking: WAAHHH????????? ur so mean... Cupheadtalking: i kno ... Mugmansinging: ♪'wwhhaaatttt the hell should i do with this' mysterious ufo???????? hhuHUHAUOAAH I DON'T KNOW i could cry myself to sleep......... and then i'll wake up all the neighboors @ 3am they'll be rly mad???? they'll come banging on my door oh god?? save me???????? the guy next door is gonna kill me Mr. Guy Next Door pls i'm sorry don't be mad :( even Michael Jackson™ cannot dry these forlorn tears of mine............... r.i.p. in peace we're all gonna die today♪ Video Category:Parodies Category:Songs